Double-walled vessels have been in existence for many years for various purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 116,401, for example, provides a vase which can be supplied with water by its own action after the reservoir is once filled, and thus save much trouble and time now required to take care of plants in vases used to decorate cemetery lots or other places remote from the residence of the owner. To accomplish this goal, a vase or flower-pot has double walls providing a reservoir for water or air, and the necessary pipes, for the purposes specified.
U.S. Pat. No. 650,614 relates to flower pots and vases and the like; and it consists in providing these receptacles with double walls inclosing a stagnant layer of air and in providing the bottoms of the same with inwardly and upwardly extending tubes or pipes instead of the ordinary orifices generally employed. The pot or vase is provided with double walls, closed at the top by an annular ring, and open at the bottom, which closes up the inner wall only. The effect produced by the double-walled pot is that the roots of the plants therein will not be subjected to sudden changes of temperature, because the stagnant layer of air within the walls constitutes a poor conductor of heat, and thus compensates for sudden temperature changes.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,016 discloses a compound vessel formed of a transparent material having a spheroidal main body. The main body is comprised of spheroidal inner and outer walls with an annular space defined therebetween. The annular space constitutes an outer vessel of the compound vessel and the space contained by the inner wall constitutes an inner vessel of the compound vessel. The outer and inner walls join at one extremity of the spheroidal main body of the compound vessel to close the outer vessel and form the periphery of a generally circular mouth opening into the inner vessel, the inner vessel being otherwise closed. The outer wall terminates at an opposite extremity of the spheroidal main body of the compound vessel to form the periphery of a generally circular mouth opening into the outer vessel, the outer vessel being otherwise closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,525,950 describes a receptacle usable as a flower vase, and especially adapted to present the illusion of being filled with a liquid to a level called the “illusion line.” The vase has an inner tubular insert sealed to an outer receptacle at the common rim of the outer receptacle and tubular insert. The outer receptacle and tubular insert define between them a cavity or space which can be filled with a transparent fluid. In use, artificial flowers or any decorative material that one might wish to store dry can be placed within the inner tubular insert, and the liquid within the cavity will present the illusion of the receptacle being completely filled with liquid, and the decorative material being immersed in this liquid.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 7,082,714, a vessel provides a decorative display of a floral arrangement or like items utilizing a reservoir of liquid for providing visual effects, with the items placed within the reservoir and extending upwardly out of the reservoir, and a light source within an inner chamber surrounded by the reservoir, the walls of the reservoir being light-transmitting and the inner chamber being flared radially outwardly and upwardly to dissipate heat from the light source and to deflect the items radially outwardly away from the heat emanating from the light source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,033,412, a double-walled drinking vessel, e.g., a tumbler, is described that is constructed of a downwardly tapered outer wall with a bottom and a continuous side wall with an upper rim; an inner wall with a bottom and a continuous side wall with an upper rim, the inner wall being spaced inwardly from the outer wall and including a first downwardly tapered section extending downwardly from the rim, a second downwardly tapered section extending upwardly from the bottom, and a continuous cylindrical section of a given height and diameter between the first and second tapered sections; and a decorative fabric band secured around the cylindrical section, the band having a width approximately equal to the width of the cylindrical section and a length at least as great as the diameter of the cylindrical band.